Lilian Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone
by Ivy Duff
Summary: All Lilian's life she was alone until she met Lucius. Now she has a home and parents whom she wants to impress more then the world but when she gets sorted into the house her parents despise how can she impress them? and even worse no one in her house seems to trust her when her brother Draco is in Slytherin and is acting like the people that come out, Evil. What will she do now?
1. Malfoy Manor

Prologue

Lucius was walking home from the ministry of magic. it had been 9 years since his master had fallen and his sister in law had been taking to Azkaban. he had only got off because he and his wife had said they were under the Imperius curse. he would be so happy to get off the streets with these miserable Muggles and to his son. he hated taking the route though London but the Floo system had been on the fritz again. as he passed an ally way he heard the sound of a garbage can moving. he knew he shouldn't care or even remotely go down the alley but he did anyways to investigate. he heard more scuffling and drew his wand. there was a silver garbage can tipped over. he flicked his wand and the garbage can moved out of the way to revel a small girl no more then 9 sitting there. she had on an old coat to big for her and a beanie cap. her hair was a reddish brown colour and when she turned to look at him he noticed her eyes were blue and filled with shock. as she stood up and she looked at the wand.

"Why are you in this alley Muggle" He asked sticking his wand out a bit more at her. He hated Muggles to begin with but a child one can be so bothersome with parents. she crossed her arms which surprised him, what kind of Muggle would dare to deify him; even if they did not realize who they were he was an adult it was not called for.

"I Ain't no Muggle I'm a witch too"She said annoyed and proved her point bye moving a piece of garbage without touching it.

"Then were are your parents" He asked curiously putting his wand away.

"I don't know I never knew them. I have been living alone in an empty house and I got tiered of it" She stated in a matter of fact tone. Lucius started to notice small features in the girls hair and eyes.

"I Think I knew your parents"He said bending down to meet her gaze

"You did? who were they?" She said excitement filled her eyes.

"They were the Smyths, pure bloods. they died in battle. they were death eaters but the more I look at you the more I think I am staring at Mrs. Smyth; you look a lot like your mother especially your hair it is the same shade" Lucius said and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"they left me when I was 1 I don't remember them" She replied quietly. Lucius felt pity for the child as she had no home and seemed lost.

"Come with me young one I will give you a bath and a place to sleep." He said and took her hand gently. she smiled as he drew his wand again and apparated. they were suddenly outside an old large house with a gate. it had a large M crest on it. The child looked at Lucius in aw.

"Whats your name child" Lucius asked opening the gate

"Lily Anne I guess my last name is Smyth" she replied quietly a little nervous

"Well Lilian now your a Malfoy. Here I will help you to become a great witch" Lucius said gently and took her hand as he opened the oak door to the manor.

Chapter 1

I Woke up to the pounding of someone on my door.

"Hey Lilian get up mom wants you downstairs for breakfast" A voice said.

"Alright alright I am coming" I Said moving the covers on my bed and stretching. I looked and saw on my clock that it was only 7:30. My room was a medium size with bright blue paint on the walls. It connected its self to the floor by a long golden strip. On one side sat a dresser and a book self to the right. a desk sat in the corner of the room with a bulletin board of news clippings from the paper. I got up and walked to the glass doors attached to the side of the room and opened them to reveal a very small balcony enough for 2 people if they didn't want to walk around. Plants covered the sides. I left the door open to give a fresh breeze into the room. I then went to my dresser and grabbed the simplest clothing i could find. It was a pare of jeans and an old tee shirt. I took a brush and went though my blonde hair quickly and rushed downstairs to hear my brother and mom in a conversation already.

"But mom why cant I?"

"Your too young to get on the quidditch team you will have to wait for next year sweetie" I Walked into the kitchen and saw my mom had made a breakfast of pancakes and sausage. when she saw me she smiled and went over to hug me "And hows my girl today" she asked putting an plate on the table near my brother. I sat down and started grabbing some of the pancakes.

"So Lilian you excited? I heard that you have to take a test to get sorted and if you cant be sorted you have to leave the school" He whispered and took a bite so he could deny saying anything.

"Mom Draco's teasing me again" I yelled. Draco choked and then glared at me;I stuck my tongue out and started eating smiling the entire time glad I got him in trouble.

"Draco I have told you not to tease your sister" My mom said and came over to us. She placed a hand on both of our chairs"Now you too behave" she said looking at both of us when her attention turned to the window. our great horned owl, Darwin, was carrying two parchment letters in his beak "Ah there we go your letters have arrived"She said as she went over to Darwin and took them out she scanned the names and placed them on the counter. "We will go next week" she decided just as my dad walked in "I will see you later I have to go" He said and kissed her on the cheek. he then went to the fire place "Ministry of magic" he yelled and flung the green powder setting himself in a green flame and disappeared. I had seen the floo system before so it was nothing new. I excused myself and went upstairs. I stepped outside to see how my plants I had grown were handling though out the summers heat. as I inspected them I didn't notice someone had entered my room. Suddenly someone had covered my eyes.

"Hey sis wanna here another rumor" Draco asked. I got out of his grip and went over to the mirror that was on the dresser; that way I could see him while not looking at him.

"They say potter is going to be coming this year you know the boy who lived." Draco said. I stopped fiddling with my blonde hair and turned to him "No really?" I asked curious.

"Ya I cant wait to meet him" He replied and I sighed. Draco had wanted to be one of Harry's first friends to get some of the glory on him.

"Hey I know what your thinking but I mean look at me I can get him on the right track" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you didn't notice his parents were Gryffindor's and not to mention where has he been for the last 11 years" I countered.

"Biding his time, don't believe me but I am telling you he is gonna fall in line" he replied straighten his hair. I went over just to mess it up, he huffed annoyed.

"Well soon you get your wand and we go to Hogwarts, hey do you think mom will let me get an owl?" I asked tending to my plants again. The strawberry's were almost ripe.

"You would have to ask, please explain to me why you like these plants so much" He asked trying to touch one of the plants. I slapped his hand away.

"They are very pretty." I Replied.

"What ever see ya dweeb" Draco said and left slamming my door. I continued to water my flowers. After a while I got bored and went downstairs and grabbed a random book. In no time at all the sky had turned black and my dad came home.

"Hello Lilian" My dad said

"Hi dad" I said not even looking up from my book.

"Hello Darling" My mother said coming into the room and hugging him.

"What did you do today" He asked

"Oh nothing the kids got there letter so I thought we might go to diagon alley on Tuesday to pick up there books." She replied. And they went into the kitchen to talk.

Nothing eventful really happened at supper except Draco kept talking about getting a broom. Mom said we would see and that seemed to shut him up. As I changed into my nightgown I went out to the balcony and leaned against the one spot on the ledge my plants did not consume. One of my plants had bloomed to reveal a white flower glistening from the moon light. I looked up at the pale moon and sighed, all I could think about was where I would fit in at Hogwarts and about getting an owl.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

All weekend I was excited to go to Diagon alley. My mom had laid out an emerald green robe on my dresser. I guess this meant I couldn't were my civilian clothing. I sighed but put them on without complaining I mean after all they had done I could wear a robe but why I had to wear a green robe confused me then I remembered Slytherin right. I walked down the hall to my brothers room and knocked on the door "Hey dork get your but out here so we can go" I yelled bagging on the door then raced downstairs. My father was up already sitting at the table reading the daily prophet with a cup of coffee. He saw me and looked up and down.

"My you look stunning come here" He said and slapped his leg. I skipped over and sat on his knee with a smile. I had made him happy. He moved a strand of my blond hair aside and put the prophet down "Are you excited" he asked I nodded eagerly the only time I had been to Diagon ally was when I was 9. dad had let me buy a lot of candy and it had been the best time of my life.

"Your letters on the counter you should check to see what you will be needing." I hopped off and went to the counter to see two letters.

_**Mr D. Malfoy**_

_** second room upstairs**_

_** Malfoy Manor**_

_** 132 North Maple Drive**_

_** London**_

_** Mrs. L. Malfoy**_

_** third room upstairs **_

_** Malfoy Manor**_

_** 132 North Maple Drive**_

_** London**_

I opened mine and tossed the welcome letter to the side. I then unfolded the piece of paper and read off the list. I quickly read though it to see stuff like the robes, winter cloak, a wand, brass scales and so on. My mother came down with my brother and saw me reading. "We'll get going now so we can beat the rush of the other children" she said straining my brothers hair. She held our hands as we went to the chimney and put my hand on her arm

"No grip tight my dear" she said as my father passed her the floo powder.

"Diagon Alley" she yelled and though the powered down in golfing us in a green flame. Suddenly we were transported to the old fire place of a store. It had racks of robes and mirrors with a couple of stools

"Aw happy to see you welcome to Madam Malkins I assume you want some robes" a young lady said. Our mother nodded and pulled us out of the fire place.

"Well I'm sorry but we only have one stool available right now" she said. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and knew that it was my father.

"That is alright Draco can go first and I will come back with Lilian after we get her wand" My mother said. The lady nodded and took Draco's hand and put him up on the stool. My father escorted me and my mother outside. She placed Draco's letter in his hands "You get the books for these too and I will get some wands" my father nodded and peck her on the cheek before heading into the book store. My mother then turned to me.

"Alright lets find you a wand now" She said and took my hand. We made our way up the street to a little old store called Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382b.c.. My mother pushed the old door and walked in not paying attention like I did to the small bell that rang. Inside there were rows and rows of wands piled neatly on top of each other. How was I ever supposed to find mine in this mess? I thought An old man came from behind a self his eyes pale and shining like moons.

"Hello Ollivander" My mother said. I held her hand and coward a bit. Mr. Ollivander seemed a little creepy to me.

"Ah Narcissa Malfoy how good to see you again and so lovely to see your daughter as well" he replied and looked down at me "Are you here to buy a wand little lady" he asked sweetly. I nodded and followed him to the counter.

"No let me see, which is your wand arm" he asked. Mom had told me he would so I replied I was left handed. He went to the back to look at some wands and came back with 5 boxes.

"Lets try this one, Cherry wood and dragon heartstrings 8 inches." he said passing the wand to me. I took it in my hand but as soon as it reached my hand he snapped it out "Well not this one well let me see" he said pulling out a new one "Lets try this, elder wood and phoenix feather core 10 inches" he said and passed it to me. I saw that it had a beautiful design on it which made the wand almost look like it was on fire. As I held it it I felt a warmth in my fingers and sparks flew out the end.

"Ah perfect fit one of my favourites to make I tell you, Elder wood is such a nice wood to make wands out of and phoenix feathers are beautiful" he said handing me the box. I put it back and into my pocket as my mother found a wand for my brother. When she had finished paying she took my hand and we walked back to The cloak shop. As we walked we past by this black haired kid with a giant. I tried to look back but my mother pulled me away.

"You shouldn't stare" she said walking though the door. Draco was just finishing up and hopped off the stool.

"Perfect timing a woman said coming over. "Have her stand on the stool, will you be waiting with her?" she asked my mother.

"I thought I would pop down the street and get the rest of there supplies" she said I looked up at her

"Mom can I have an owl please?"I asked. She smiled.

"We'll see what we can do" She said and took Draco's hand. She kissed my forehead and left. I cautiously got up on the stool. The woman started fitting my robe to the right size. It was pretty boring worth no one to talk to. Suddenly I heard a bell ring and turned to see a girl and her parents walk in. The girl had brown hair that was very bushy. I could tell off the bat that the child's parents were Muggles and turned away. My father told me to never talk to them or there mud blood children. They shouldn't be allowed to go to school he says they our abominations. We should be proud to be mud bloods.

"This is so exciting" The girl said. She was now standing next to me."I mean I knew I could always do incredible things but to be a witch seems so logical" she said in an almost stuck up way.

"Ok dear you can get down now" the lady said. I stepped down and went to the desk. There were 2 brown packages on the counter.

"your mom already paid for them. Have fun at Hogwarts" the lady said and went over to the mud blood girl. I picked up the packages and left with out a word heading to the book store to find my dad.

My father took me down the street when we saw Draco and Mom outside the owl emporium. My mother was carrying a large cage with brown paper. She saw me and smiled.

"Lilian guess what i got you" she said showing me the cage.

"You are the best mom" I said as we started walking back to the nearest floo system. We all walked in and i held my dads arm.

"Malfoy manor" he said and suddenly we were engulfed in flames.

That night Draco was complaining because mom had gotten me an owl but he didn't get a broom stick. I knew really that he was upset because he had talked to Harry Potter(that boy I passed by) and hadn't recognized him. My mom had gotten me a Barn owl she explained because it was one of the purest breeds. I took my bird up to my room and opened the cadge; I took her outside on the balcony and stroked her as I looked at the gate and the road. I couldn't be happier I mean I get to go to Hogwarts I have a bird. As I looked at her I noticed when she showed her wing span it was almost see though. Not only that they glistened with the moon light.

"you see that bright star in the sky" I said pointing to the north star. "Your wings as so light and shiny like the stars. I'm gonna give you the Latin name for star" I said letting her fly off of my arm and into the night "Stella"


	3. On The Train

**Chapter 3**

The cooing of Stella woke me up. I looked at my clock to see it was 7. I quickly got up excited. Today was the day we boarded the train for Hogwarts. I opened the door to my balcony to see Stella on the ledge. She flew to my arm and I took her inside. She flew to my bed post and sat there as I dressed in my civilian clothing and checked my trunk for the 5 time. After it was all ready I went to my dresser and opened the black box there. I opened it to see my wand and carefully pulled it out. I looked at my clothing to see where I could put it but found no were. I looked and had an idea. I put my wand into my boot which I had put on. I noticed Stella had flown to her cadge. I gave her a treat and shut the cadge door. I carefully took my trunk down and owl cage. I set them beside the door and went to the living room. I looked at the book case and skimmed the books. I heard Stella cooing a bit and turned to see Draco bringing his stuff down as well.

"You excited Draco" I asked abandoning the book search to go over to him.

"It's just a stupid school mind you I will enjoy beating you in everything" he replied. I mumbled and walked up the stairs past my mother. "Dear come down in a couple minutes for breakfast" she called to me as I walked into my room. I walked past my dresser to a small door and opened it to reveal my bathroom which was inter connected to my brothers room. Not much was on the counter still. I looked in the mirror to see that some of my hair had begun to turn reddish brown again. I looked and saw a tube and picked it up and quickly applied it. After 5 minutes I checked and it had dried leaving my hair blond again. I liked being blonde it made me feel like I actually am a Malfoy and my parents didn't mind. They got me this stuff in Diagon ally all the time when I run out. I went back downstairs to enjoy breakfast.

All too soon we were on platform 9 and 3/4. it was only 10:45 and I was just passing Stella to one of the men loading luggage when I heard people behind me.

"Harry potter" a boys voice said.

"oh mom can I go on the train to see him, mum oh please" a girls voice said. I quickly boarded the train but didn't keep thinking about how this was gonna be an exciting year. I saw my brother with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. I had met them last summer when they had come over to play with Draco. I kept moving. As the train started moving I passed bye the red headed twins and knocked on one of the only compartments left.

"Would you mind if i sit here? There's no one else to" I said and stopped seeing a red headed kid. I gulped, he was a Weasley. My dad said they were blood traitors cause even though they are pure bloods they love Muggles.

"sure there is still room" a voice said I turned to face him and recognized him. He was from the store, he was Harry potter. I nodded uncomfortable and sat down beside harry closest to the window.

"Whats your name" Harry asked me. I was confused at why Weasley hadn't spoken up. He knew my dad i thought he would know by now.

"I'm Lilian" I replied and looked out the window. We sped past fields and it was pretty quiet. At half past 12 the door slid open to show a smiling old woman.

"anything from the trollies dear" she asked. Weasley said something about not having a lunch and I just wasn't hungry. Harry went up and I saw him grab a bit of everything. He passed a pastry to Weasley then began eating.

"Hey do you want a chocolate frog" I had zoned out and turned to see harry offering me a chocolate frog.

"no thanks I am not hungry" I said and realized I might have sounded a bit rude. I ignored it and lost focus again. They kept talking about trading cards and candy. Someone else came in and left then another person came in. It was the girl from the robe shop why did I have to be in the cart with a blood traitor, mud blood and the boy who lived. She was going on about her spells and I caught into that her name was Hermonie Granger. The red headed kid was Ron and the other was Harry who I already knew.

"And whats your name" she asked me. I turned

"I'm Lilian" I replied not wanting to give my last name in case Weasley would recognized it. I zoned out again when they talked about houses. Then when she left they went on talking about family's, I looked out the window just to ignore them praying Hogwarts to come. Suddenly I heard the door open and thought it was the Granger girl when I looked up to see my brother and his friends standing there.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that harry potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?"

"yes" harry replied. I watched curious on what he was gonna do.

"Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" Draco said harry must have been curious "and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" I heard Ron give a cough which was almost a snicker and I stared at him. How dare he laugh at my family's name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford" he replied and I stared at him. He hadn't noticed me but I was shocked. I didn't know he could be so mean I mean I didn't like them either but that was extreme.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better then others potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he said facing harry with his hand out.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks" harry said coolly. I smiled a bit and put my hand on my face. Draco must be so mad.

"I'd be careful if I were you potter" Draco said slowly I stared at him in wonder. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you" I stood up

"Shut your mouth Draco you have no right to tell harry who to hang with just because he doesn't want to be your best friend" I said. Ron and harry stared at me, I guess they would have said something if i hadn't. Draco had finally noticed me and laughed

"You you are defending a Weasley kid Lilian? Please give me a brake you know father has told us who they are bad riff-raff" he replied Ron looked up at me with shock

"Your related to this kid" It was harry who asked.

"you bet she is, shes my sister" Draco sneered and I turned red and ran out of the cart pushing my way past him. I fell to the ground outside the car and put my head against the wall. Draco left the other way and I heard them mumbling.

"I wondered why Lilian was so rude I guess brother and sister are alike" I heard Ron say I got up to get into my robes and waited as the train slowed down. I knew already that you had to leave your luggage on the train so i just hopped off and enjoyed the cool night sky.

"firs' years, firs' years over here!" a voice boomed I saw a huge man with a lantern. Harry went over to him and was talking to him. he told us to follow him tough a steep and narrow path. It was dark but soon we reached the edged of the black lake. The huge castle sat on a high mountain. I gasped in shock at the size of it when I heard Hagrid talk about the boats. I slipped into one with some random kids I didn't know and suddenly we were off. Everyone was silent staring at the castle. In no time at All we reached an underground harbour. I hopped out and all of us clambered up a passage way after the lamp. We came out on the smooth grass of the grounds the castle in front of us. The man raised a fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open to show a tall black-haired witch on emerald robes. She looked like someone you didn't want to cross.

"the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she pulled the door open wide to let us walk though. The sizes of even the front room was huge almost as big as the house. I followed the group across the stone floor and heard hundreds of voices from a floor. We were shown into a small empty chamber standing beside anyone nervous.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall."the start-of-term banquet will be shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like a family withing Hogwarts. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitories and spending free time in the common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its on history with outstanding witch and wizards. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The ceremony will take place soon so take a few minutes to smarten up. She left and that's when the whispers started flying about the tests then a lot of people fell silent as a ghost came in. I didn't really care cause I knew there were ghosts and I just looked around the room. Suddenly McGonagall came back.

"Now form a line all of you" she said to us "and follow me" she lead us though a pair of double doors into the great hall. The place was lit by thousands of candles which was floating in mid-air above 4 long tables where students were sitting. The tables were set with gold plates and goblets. Another long table was up at the front where teachers were sitting. Soon we came to a halt and I looked past the kids in front of me to see an old tattered hat on top of a stool.


	4. And your house is

**Chapter 4**

**N/A: Hey sorry this chapter took so long to put up I had a busy couple of weeks. Enjoy!**

I looked around the room thinking that this had to be a joke. I mean really a hat? What were we supposed to do with it. Everyone was silent and staring at the hat so I looked again and heard it speak.

_ Oh you may not think I am pretty,_

_ but don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat then me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_ And I can stop them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ the Sorting Hat cant see,_

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong to gryffindor _

_ where dwell the brave at heart_

_ their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_ sets gryffindor apart;_

_ you might belong in hufflepuff,_

_ where they are just and loyal,_

_ those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_ and unafraid of toil;_

_ or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ if you've a ready mind,_

_ where those of wit and learning,_

_ will always find there kind;_

_ or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ you'll make your real friends,_

_ those cunning folk use any means_

_ to achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ for I'm a thinking cap!_

The hall burst into applause and I looked at the hat. Well at least it is better then taking a test I thought. Professor McGonagall came forward with a piece of paper.

"When I call your name you will put the hat on to be sorted. Abott Hannah" she called. A blonde haired girl rushed forward and put the hat on. A moment passed when-

"Hufflepuff" The hat shouted and one of the tables cheered. She went over at sat at the hufflepuff table. It continued on like this calling out hufflepuff, Ravenclaw slytherin Gryffindor and so on. I Heard the mud blood girl Hermonie being put into Gryffindor and so as a boy named Nevile. Everyone including me laughed when he tried to run off with the hat still on his head. Almost too soo-

"Lilian Malfoy" Professor McGonagall called. I swallowed hard and walked forward. I could hear people congratulating other kids that had just come as I place the hat on my head. It took a few moments while the hat made a few comments like interesting but finally it made a decision.

"Gryffindor" It yelled.

I looked at the gryffindor table and heard only one or too people clapping. I saw that the red headed Weasleys looked almost in shock. I took the hat off and went to the table passing Draco who I could see had that same expression of shock on his face. I Sat down at an empty space close to the oldest Weasley kid. I watched as my brother was sorted into Slytherin house. He glared at me from across the room as more kids got sorted. Finally one name appeared which made the place so slight you could hear a pin drop.

"Harry potter" Harry walked up to the hat and everyone was leaning forward just hoping to get him in there house. I looked at my plate and fiddled with a fork. I was praying he wouldn't be in gryffindor because I knew he hated me.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted and my fork clattered on the plate like it mattered, no one could hear it they were yelling so loud. Harry came over and sat down near Hermonie and I heard the Weasley kid- I mean Ron sat down. No one sat beside me and I didn't mind. Suddenly Dumbledore silenced all the chatter.

"Welcome!" He said, "welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! Before we begin I have a few words, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! That is all" He sat down and suddenly Food appeared on the Table. I sighed and grabbed Some Potato's and chicken. The oldest Weasley which I found out his name is Percy was congratulating harry. I noticed a ghost had been sitting near harry and the others

"I know who you are! Your nearly headless nick" I heard Ron say and I Decided to tune into there conversation.

"I prefer Sir Nickolas if you don't mind" The ghost said.

"Nearly headless how can you be nearly headless" Hermonie said. I decided to look away and tune out the conversation. I already knew it was because he never actually got his head cut off.

"And how about you lady you haven't said anything." I heard Sir Nickolas say and then I realized he was talking to me.

"Oh uh" I started but I didn't know what else to say. Ron kind of glared at me Looking like he thought I was rubbish for daring to talk. I looked down at my plate.

"Well don't worry you will love Gryffindor." Sir Nickolas said; I could detect a hint of Sympathy in his voice as he left our table. At least there was one person who was nice to me unlike everyone else. I Didn't pay attention to much except to hear that the third corridor was off of bounds. I didn't even get up to sing our schools song. Professor Dumbledore ended the last few lines with the Weasley twins

and then everyone got up to go to the common rooms.

"First years over here" A males voice called. It was the oldest Percy. I followed him but just before I left I turned to look at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sneering at me. The school was not as I imagined it was huge with stairs that liked to move all around the place. Soon we reached a picture of a fat lady. I could make out that password form when the Weasley kid said it and the door opened. After giving us the quick tour I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory to find not only that I had the mud- I mean the Granger girl Hermonie and a few others who I found out were Parvati and Lavender. I quickly changed while the other girls were chatting and getting to know each other and went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be worse when I had to face More Gryffindors.


	5. 10 points down

**Chapter 5**

N/A: Hey everyone! Just A reminder to please review because I love to read them while I am working on the next chapter. If you noticed Hermione's name has been spelt wrong it is because my computer changed it and I didn't notice till now. I haven't said this before but i own none of the harry potter characters So full credit of them goes to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers about harry potter were bouncing around the castle since the first morning but at least they were good ones. He was famous for being the boy who lived while already the Gryffindors were starting to make me feel like I didn't belong. I was excited for most of the classes like Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who treated me as an equal. Which means if I got on the wrong side of her she treated me like any other student; badly. Luckily I am the kind of person who seems naturally suited for magic and am at the top of the class along with Hermonie Granger. Defence against the dark arts my father said was a poor class with no education at all and he was right. The room smelt of garlic which I over heard some of the students say was because garlic wore of Vampires. His turbin had a strange odour to it but I ignored it and tried to focuses. On Friday I found out we had double potions with Snape and Groaned. I was gonna have to be with Draco in the same room for 2 classes.

As we filed in I went to Sit with Hermione and was surprised to find she let me. Snape went down the register calling out names until finally he got to one.

"Ah yes" he said softly "Harry potter. Our new-Celebrity"

I heard My brother and his friends sniggering and was close to bashing there heads in. Not that I like harry all that much but still he deserves a brake from being a celebrity. Snape then began going over the rules and how he thought none of us could do it perfectly. I noticed that myself and Hermione had gotten on the edge of our seats. I sat back a little embarrassed

"Potter" Snape snapped what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Both mine and Hermione's hands shot in the air as harry didn't answer. I saw that even Draco was stuck.

"I font know sir" Harry said which made sense to me he would have had to really study his books.

"Let me try again Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" My had shot in the air again and so did Hermione's.

"I don't know sir" Harry replied I saw Draco and his friends shaking with laughter.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane" Hermione and me were almost standing up this time.

"I don't know sir" Harry replied. "But I think Hermione does" at this he got a couple laughs. Snape was not as amused. He was amount to speak when I interrupted him.

"Please sir" I Said politely sitting down, "Ashphodel and wormwood would make a sleeping potion so powerful it would be known as draught of the living death. A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat that will save you from poisons and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant" I explained and it made the edge of his mouth turn up.

"Well its nice to see SOMEONE read the books. 5 points for Slytherin" Snape said and turned to the board.

"But sir" I said and he turned around "I'm In Gryffindor not Slytherin"

"Then for your cheek Malfoy 5 points will be taken from gryffindor" he said

"but that's not fair" I said standing up. Everyone had turned to look at me "If you were gonna award me the points for my answer it should not matter if I am in Slytherin or not to receive it" My voice had started to raise itself.

"that is 10 points taken from Gryffindor and I suggest if you don't want it to be 15 you will sit down and be quiet" Snape snapped and I sat down still fuming. Hermione put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. The rest of the class was not fun. We were put into pairs and i was with Hermione. Snape told everyone that there potions were wrong but praised my brother even though Hermione and me both had the same brew. Neville had but porcupine quills in the potion too soon and had to go to the Emergency wing which meant Gryffindor got more points docked off. As I walked to the common room I sighed.

"What is wrong" A voice said I looked to see Sir Nickolas was floating beside me.

"I just got 10 points docked of Gryffindor" I said noticing my voice came out a little shaky "And I think I got Slytherin 5 points"

"Don t worry about it I hear the Weasley twins always get points taken off" He said trying to comfort me a bit.

"Thanks" I mumbled and headed to my room. I Saw Lavender and Hermione talking and they instantly stopped when I walked in. Great they had been talking about me. I just flopped onto my bed to go to sleep when I heard the girls gasping.

I sat up and turned to see that I had just flopped onto a balloon which must have been filled with green slime; the slime which was now covered my back. I could see lavender holding back a laugh and I couldn't tell if Hermione was thinking the same thing but I didn't care. I ran to the girls washroom that was behind a door in off of common room and got out of my slimy robes; I hoped into the shower and started trying to wash out the slime from my hair and what was still clinging to my skin. Luckily the slime was washable and not the kind that grows with water. After it was all out I walked out and saw that a new change of robes had been placed on the counter. someone must have left them for me. After I got changed I went to the mirror and noticed my dyed hair had started washing out a bit. I opened the cabinet that was labelled with my name and replied more dye. Once my hair was to the same blond as before I headed back to the girls dormitories.

suddenly the robes I had been in changed colour form a simple black to green and silver. I heard muffled laughing and turned to see The Weasley twins Hiding behind the stair case. I Went and pulled out the skinner one I think Fred and George followed laughing.

"Well Fred I told you she would look better in green after all that's were she should be" George said.

"you think this is funny do you?" I snapped at him finally getting tired of this "Maybe I should drop you into a house you don't want to be in and make fun of YOU" I walked off before they could respond and got some spare clothing from my room not even listening to the comments my room mates made and went strait to bed not wanting to deal with anyone. I heard the muffles of her room mates talking about school but soon drifted off to sleep. I had a weird dream about being in Snape class and a bucket of slime soaking me.


	6. A moment of Trust and a lot more hate

**Chapter 6**

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the bulletin board again. I had been walking to breakfast when I noticed the sign. Gryffindors and Slytherins were gonna be taking broom lessons together. I wasn't the only one who looked disappointed. Now I get to show everyone that even though I was a Malfoy I had never care about riding a broom.

"Malfoy I bet is saying a lot of hot air when he talks about riding a broom" I heard Ron say and started walking to the great hall. Draco had been bragging about flying and how first years should be allowed brooms. I ate breakfast slowly seeing the owls coming in. I hadn't seen Stella since I went up to the Owlry or any birds for me. I think my parents are starting to pretend I don't exist. Draco didn't have that problem though; he seemed to love showing off the gifts mom and dad gave him but I started to wonder if he was gloating to me, or to Harry. Nevile got a small package which turned out to be a remeberall which of course my brother tried to steal the first chance he got. After that mess I hurried off outside with the rest of my House and the Slytherins to find Madame Hooch awaiting us.

"What are you all waiting for," She barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on" I quickly found a broom stick and gulped fearing my embarrassment.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom and say up" she told us.

"Up!" we all said at about the same time and to my surprise my broom flew up to my hand. I looked around and saw Harry's had as well. I already new that Draco's would come up he had been practising for years. Madam Hootch then showed us how to mount the broom without sliding off where I had to laugh when she told Draco he had been doing it wrong all this time. I was happy I didn't take up his offer of broom lessons when we were 10. I stopped and realized. Actually I was still 10 but I must be here because I turn 11 in only 4 months.

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you to rise up a few feet, keep your broom steady, and tilt in gently to let your broom down. One, Two-" but that's when things went wrong. Neville who didn't seem to please about the broom to begin with rose strait in the air like a cork. He started to slide sideways off the broom and-

WHAM Neville was ling on the grass. His broom kept going and went to the forbidden forest.

"None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing" Madame Hooch said and it snapped me back to where we were. she then made a threat about Quidditch I couldn't make out and she left.

"Did you see his face, the great lump" Draco said as soon as they were out of ear shot and laughed. The other Slytherin joined in. I was about to say something when Parvati beat me.

"Shut up Malfoy" she snapped

"Sticking up for Longbottem" Pansy snapped "I didn't think you had a thing for big fat cry babies"

"Look" Draco said and picked up something in the grass it took me a little time to recognize it was the remeberall "its the thing Longbottems gran gave him"

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said and I turned to watch this.

Draco smirked. "I think I will leave it somewhere he can find it say a tree"

"Give it here" Harry said but it was too late. Draco had already gotten on his broom and was near the top of the tree's. Harry grabbed his broom and mounted it as I heard Hermione telling him to stop. Harry kicked of the ground and I saw he was a natural. I gasped as he faced Malfoy.

"Give it here," he called "or I'll knock you off your broom"

"Oh ya then catch it if you can" Draco said and tossed it. Harry raced back and caught it with ease to be face to face with Draco again who looked ready to knock Harry off his broom. Before even thinking I jumped on my broom and flew behind Draco.

"Harry pass it to me now" I yelled making Draco turn to look at me. He looked back at Harry and began to charge strait towards him. For a moment I saw something flash across Harry's eyes and he tossed the remeberall to me and dived down. I caught it with my 2 hands so it wouldn't slip and then grabbed my broom. Draco turned to face me but I had already started my descend and landed with a little tripping but staying upright. Harry came up to me.

"Give me the remeberall" He said and I realized that the flash I had seen in his eyes before was trust, which had now faded. I quickly gave it back to him.

"Harry Potter, Lillian and Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall was running towards us.

"It wasn't his fault professor" One person said and other people tried to explain. No one stuck up for me and I could assume why.

"That's enough. Potter, Malfoy's come with me" Professor McGonagall said. I saw Draco wasn't as triumphant as he thought he would be. We followed her to a room which must have been her office

"Draco Malfoy you wait here until I come back WITH your head of house" She said "now as for you two come with me" and started walking. I followed behind with harry stealing a glance every now and again to see how he was reacting. She stopped outside a classroom and opened the door "Excuse me but could I borrow wood for a moment" she said. I didn't bother to look at which teacher it was as 5th year came out.

"You three follow me" she said and turned again heading in another direction. Soon we reached an empty classroom where professor McGonagall shooed away Peeves. She turned to face the three of us

"Potter, Malfoy this is Oliver Wood- Wood I have just found are teams new seeker and chaser" she said

"Are you serious" Wood said sounding delighted.

"Absolutely there both naturals" Professor McGonagall "Was that the first time on a broom?" She asked.

"Yes" we said together and Harry looked at my surprised. I hated admitting I never wanted to learn how to ride a broom because i was afraid of falling off.

"Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor team" Professor McGonagall explained

"He's build for a seeker too nice and speedy and she looks like a chaser, strong build," Wood was muttering looking us over. "a Nimbus 2000 or a Clean sweep Seven I would say for both of them."

"I shall speak to professor Dumbledore and see if we cant bend the first year rule. Heavens knows we need a better team then last year" she said "I want you two training hard or I will re think punishing you" she said "now I better deal with Draco" she said and hurried off.

As I was moving my half touched food on my plate I heard harry telling Ron about what had happened and the Weasleys twins congratulating him.

"Having a last meal Potter before you go back to the Muggles." Draco said and I looked up at him" and you I sent a letter to mum so they will be expecting you" he sneered

"Have fun with your detention Draco what was it I heard? Polishing awards by hand right I hope you enjoy it" I snapped back statistically and he frowned at me and turned to Harry. He started by challenging Harry to a dual and I almost chocked when Harry agreed. When they left I quickly got up and went outside. I waited till most people had left and went to the Slytherin dorms. I found a little nook where I could hide myself without being seen.

"Can you believe that Potter I bet he will actually show up to this wizard duel what a fool" I heard a voice which I recolonized as my brothers. "Now lets find Filch this will get him out of school for sure." as he walked away I headed in the opposite way. I new they were meeting in the trophy room so I opened the door and found a place to hide. I checked my watch to see it was just a little after 9. now the waiting game began.

I must have dosed off because I was startled awake buy the door closing. I heard the murmurs and peaked out to see Neville Ron Hermione and Harry standing there.

"He's not coming" I said as I stepped out of the curtains

"So he sent his sister instead" Ron replied looking at me like I was pathetic.

"No he told-" I began but was interrupted by the sound of Filch talking.

"sniff around this corner-"I didn't hear the rest as I pulled the guys into my hiding place.

"There in here somewhere" I heard filch mutter "Probably hiding."

I mouthed for them to follow and began to creep down the gallery of armour. Flinch was getting closer when the worst thing happened. Neville Let out a squeak and ran into Ron who bumped me into a suit of armour.

"Run" Harry yelled and the five of us sprinted down the gallery not looking back to see if Filch was following us. I pushed back so harry could lead us wherever he was and I found the others had bursted past me. The next thing I know we are in a charms room far away from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him" Harry panted.

"This is your fault it is" Ron said and I realize he was talking to me.

"My fault! I tried to tell you" I began but he cut me off.

"Thought it would be a good prank did you? You and Draco planned this. You told Filch we would be down here so you could kick us out. Thought it would be better if harry wasn't on the Quidditch team" Ron Spat and I looked startled.

"Lets go you can fight when were back in the common room safe." Harry said but the idea got diminished when Peeves bursted in the room.

"Students out of bed? Oh naughty naughty you'll get caughty" he said

"Not if you don't give us away" I Hissed but it was too late. Ron had taken a swing at him.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves yelled. We all ducked under peeves and ran till we reached the end of the corridor which was a locked

"Alohomora!" Hermonie said with her wand to the lock and the door swung open. We all raced inside and closed it. The others were listing as I turned around and looked at the room we were in. I stopped and covered my mouth as I saw in front of me a monstrous three headed dog. I tugged on Harry's dressing gown and he turned and saw what I saw. He opened the door and we raced out side I knew why. Between taking a three headed dog or Filch most people will answer with Filch. All of us kept running until finally we made it to the portrait. I looked around and took a deep breath as harry said the password and we hurried in. As Neville went quickly to bed I tried to catch my breath as Hermione was arguing with Harry and Ron.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to bed" Hermione said and walked off I straitened up and looked at Ron.

"Don't think I forgot about you Malfoy" Ron sneered "But I will just deal with you in the morning." he said and I walked to my dorm after Hermione. I couldn't help it but let one of my tears fall onto my cheek.


	7. Halloween Madness

Chapter 7

**N/A: Hey I hope this will keep you occupy for a week. I am going away so I will start working again when I get back.**

It was a couple weeks later when Harry got payback on Draco, and this time I got in on it. I was sitting at the table eating when Ron and Harry came up. Suddenly 12 owls came in and everyone in the great hall stopped and stared. They were carrying 2 thin packages which they placed in front of me and one in front of Harry. I opened the card that came with the package.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

It contains your new Nimbus two thousand,

but I don't want everybody knowing you've

got a broom stick or they'll all want one.

Oliver Wood will meet you and Harry tonight

on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for

your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

I heard Ron moan as he read Harry's letter and I left quickly before Harry. I walked to my common room and quickly popped in excited to see my broom. I unwrapped it and was happy to see it shining. The twigs were strait and it was gorgeous. I stowed it away in my dorm and hurried off to class just passing by Harry. Classes drug on and on and I kept finding myself thinking of practice tonight. After supper I hurried off with my broom onto the pitch. I saw the stands and decided to sit there. Harry came out a little after me and started flying around the pitch. He was amazing the way he dipped and zoomed I just wish I could be that good.

"Harry get down from there" Oliver said. I noticed he was with a girl. I hopped down from the stands and went over to him walking beside Harry.

"This is Angelina Johnson. I am gonna teach you the rules tonight Harry and Angelina will work with you Lillian to improve your chasing skills and teach you the separate rules for them." Oliver explained. I nodded and followed Angelina over to a corner of the pitch.

"Oy Oliver pass me the quaffle will you" She shouted and Oliver threw the quaffle over to us. Angelina caught it and turned to me.

"Alright so you have seen Quidditch before Ya?" she asked and I nodded. "Good so we can skip over the introduction and get right on it then" she said and grabbed her broom of the side. I climbed onto mine and followed her up till we were a couple feet off the ground.

"Now I am gonna throw the quaffle at you and you will have to catch it ok? Then try and get it past me. This will help with interception, and scoring" she said. Next thing she did was she threw the ball past me to try and aim for the hoops behind me. I Moved to the side and grabbed it and in one swift move flung it past Angelina. She was able to get it before it hit the ground and came back up.

"You are good at this" she said and started me on a couple more training exercises until after half an hour wood called us down saying it was too dark. As I dismounted my broom I could see Harry was just as excited as I was.

Everything piled on top of each other. School, homework, practice and the farther we got into the year the farther are courses went. Halloween was approaching fast and most importantly so was are chance to make objects float. I was pared with Neville who I didn't mind as much. He was at least nice to me.

"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" Professor Flitwick squicked and went on to remind us of the rest. Neville kept trying with the movement.

"Aw I'll never get it right" He sighed upset as Professor Flitwick awarded Hermione a couple points.

"Let me try" I said quietly and pulled out my wand "_Windgardium Leviosa_" the feather slowly rises up and I smiled a bit and placed it back down. By the end of class I had gotten Neville to float the feather an inch off the desk and he was happy. He actually walked with me down the corridor to our next class when Someone pushed past me. It was Hermione and from the sounds of it she was crying. I decided I would talk to her tonight when she might feel better.

It turned out that Hermione didn't come to our last class that day so I went to investigate. I found her in the girls washroom.

"Hermione what happened" I asked leaning against the sink my back to the washroom door.

"No-Nothing just go away Lillian!" Hermione called back her voice lined with tears.

"I am going now but I am coming back" I replied and quickly left. With my luck I found Parvati.

"Parvati Can you tell Lavender that Hermione is in the girls washroom and wants to be alone. I am going back to see if I can coax her out but so you know where we are" I explained. Once she agreed I went back into the washroom.

"Hermione you cant stay in there forever you know" I told her leaning against the sinks again.

"And why cant I? Know one will care after all Ron was right. I have no friends." Hermione called back as I checked my watch. Great we were missing the feast.

"Hey join the club Hermione. You have people who care. My own parents have been ignoring me and I have been getting hate from practically EVERY Gryffindor." I muttered and looked at the floor

"Not every Gryffindor hates you. I don't" Hermione said and I looked up shocked.

"Do you want to come out here and say that" I asked. I heard the stall door open and saw Hermione come out. Her face had a couple tears on it.

"Do you want a hug" I asked and she nodded hugging me I smiled but as soon as I did I heard the door bang. I looked up to see a troll standing right in front of us. I backed up and Hermione turned and screamed. I ducked and manged to get under a stall but Hermione was petrified. In no time at all I heard the door open and saw Harry and Ron in.

"Distract it" I heard harry say and I crawled back under and got up. They threw rubble at it and I grabbed a piece of porcelain. When it turned to Ron and harry I chucked it at the troll which made it confused. I ran to Hermione.

"Come on we have to run" I said trying to pull her to the door but she wouldn't move. Then I saw harry do the bravest thing. He took a running jump and managed to hang on the trolls neck. He shoved his wand up the trolls noise. I saw Ron pulling out his wand and I did that same.

"Ron Use the levitating spell" I called

"_Windgardium Leviosa_" We called at the same time and the club rose into the air slowly. When it reached the right height I yelled at him to let go and the club dropped right onto the trolls head. The troll fell flat on his face. Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Is it dead" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so just knocked out" Harry replied wiping off his wand. A moment later Quirrell, Snape and Professor McGonagall came in. Quirrell nearly fainted while Snape examined the troll.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Professor McGonagall asked. I could tell Ron was trying to explain and by the way he looked at me made me think I was gonna be the blamed.

"Professor McGonagall they were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own. Lillian tried to stop me and if she and they hadn't found me I would be dead." Hermione said and I looked at her dumb struck. She was lying to a teacher?

"You foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own, 10 points will be taken from gryffindor for this" Professor McGonagall said and turned to myself and the others.

"I still say your lucky, not many first years take on a full mountain troll. 5 points will be given to you each." she said and hustled us out of there. Harry and Ron hurried ahead without even looking back at me and when I entered the common room no one was there. From then on Hermione, Ron and Harry became best friends. I wish I could say the same for me.


	8. First Match,First Clue

**Chapter-8**

November Approached quickly which meant Are first Quidditch match. It of course was against Slytherin. I had started hanging out with Neville, which he appreciated the help I gave on homework, (Especially in potions)when I could but most of the time I was left alone with my thoughts. The word of course got out that Harry and I made the house team and I heard people whispering about how I just wanted to steal Harry's thunder. The only people you know who treated me like just another player was Oliver and Angelina. I was walking downstairs when I hear harry and Ron whispering and pressed myself against the wall to hear them. Harry was explaining on how Snape had been sitting with Filch and talking about the dog. I could make out bit about it guarding something and Snape trying to steal it. I ran up the stairs and slammed my rooms door. No one was in so I went pacing. Ok so the dog I met with the others is actually guarding something that Snape wants to steal. But how the heck can I do anything about it. I went to bed but didn't sleep well.

As morning approached I woke up early and sighed. I got changed quickly and slipped downstairs. The great hall had food already and a few early birds were in. I saw Harry Ron and Hermione walk in and ignored them. I had a piece of toast but I was afraid to have anymore cause I might throw up any more. At 11 the stands had begun to fill with students. The Gryffindors had made a banner for harry with colour changing paint. I hurried to the change room and changed into are house's scarlet robes and sat on the bench next to Angelina and listened to Oliver's speech and walked out with the rest of the team to the pitch with cheering fans. We met the Slytherin in the centre with madame hooch.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you" she said and I noticed she was looking specificity at Marcus flint a six year.

"Now mount your broom" She said.

I mounted my broom and rose when madame hooch blasted her whistle. Then I was off. Angelina had the ball and passed it to me as we headed down the field. I went to pass it back but Marcus flint intercepted. I flipped and double backed as Oliver grabbed it and passed it to me. I swooped up and nearly got knocked off of my broom from a bludger. I passed to the other chaser Katie who passed back to me and I threw it in the hoop. Gryffindor cheered and I was excited. I looked to see harry still not doing anything. He must not have seen the snitch yet. I quickly joined the game again and helped Katie score another goal. I saw something flash around Pucey and recognized the snitch. I watched and saw Flint whack Harry hard giving us the chance for a free foul shot. I took it and got us another ten points and the game continued with us still in possession when I looked up for a moment and saw Harry being bucked off his broom.

I stopped and kept looking as he rose higher and higher and I wasn't the only one who started to notice. His broom had a mind of his own. I zoomed over and tried to help the Weasley twins to catch him if he fell but his broom kept moving. Suddenly it stopped and Harry zoomed to the ground like he was going to be sick. He coughed and something gold fell onto his hand. It was the Golden snitch! We won the game in a cloud of confusion.

I was putting my broom away and about to head in when I saw Harry Ron and Hermione whispering heading to Hagrid's hut. I looked around and quickly sneaked after them wanting to know what happened to harry. When they went in I snuck around back to a window and peaked in. Hagrid was making harry tea and I could make out most of the conversation. They were saying Snape had been the one to curse the broom and then they started talking about the 3 headed dog

"What you mean fluffy?" I heard Hagrid say and found out it was Hagrid's dog given to Dumbledore to guard something and then I heard my first clue.

"Forget what it's guardin', that's between professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel" Hagrid said and I started walking back to the school. So there is something being guarded by a three headed dog named fluffy that is between Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore and Snape is trying to steal it? Man this one crazy school and its not even been half the school year!


	9. A Cloak?

**Chapter-9**

Hogwarts lake froze with ice when the winter came. Everyone was excited to go home because they could get away from school and be with family's.

"I do feel sorry" My brother said one time in potions "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home" he was obviously talking to Harry but he was shocked to learn the next day that I actually had signed up to stay behind. I wanted to see if I could figure out what was going on. Harry and Ron were staying too. I was walking with Draco and his Friends when harry and Ron were talking with Hagrid.

"Would you move" Draco said annoyed "Are you trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose-that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace" I looked at him as Ron almost pounced him and Snape came to take 5 points from gryffindor. I covered my head and brushed past them not wanting to hear them yell at me.

"So what do you want me to tell mom and dad when I get back" Draco asked

"Say I love them" I replied as we waited for the stairs to change

"Why wont you tell me why you want to stay here" Draco snapped,"I mean you have to be around blood traitors all day."

"Because I like school and I can study better here then at home" I snapped back and hurried off to my common room. Its not like my mom or dad would care they have been ignoring me even when I told them I was on the Quidditch team.

Once holidays started I had the common room to myself only to share with Ron and Harry. I left them alone most of the time feeling some bad stuff from Ron and spent most of my time looking for Flamel and then on Christmas eve I found it.

"Nicolace Flamel the only know creator of the philosopher stone" I found in a reference guide. Now all I needed was to find what the philosopher stone is but it could wait. I hurried off to bed and found myself quickly asleep. When I woke up I walked downstairs and saw Ron and harry "Are there presents" I asked and when Harry nodded I joined in. I looked and saw a present from my parents and opened it to find a book. I flipped though it to see they where about slytherin history.

"Well perfect fit isn't it. And why exactly did you stay cause I haven't figured it out yet" I heard Ron snap as he saw my gift.

"Why do I have to explain I didn't want to go home. Is that so hard for your think head to understand" I said getting up and gathering my other packages "I'll see you at Lunch maybe" I muttered and walked up to my dorm. Everyone had left for holidays so I was alone. I sat on my bed and threw the book aside and reached for another package. It was from Hermione which had Every flavor jellybeans. Neville to my surprise had also sent me a gift which was a broom cleaning kit with wax and clippers. Finally there was one last package. I opened it to see a fluid silver grey cloth laid. There was a note attached and I picked it up.

** I thought you could use this more then it would have **

** sitting on a shelf alone. Use it wisely**

I turned over the cloak and slipped it on only to see that half of my body is invisible. Sick and Invisibility clock. I looked at the end to see it was frayed almost like it had been ripped in two. Well now I could sneak around. I would try it out tonight.

Supper was alright I actually started laughing. The professors were having a merry time and I got a wizard chess set, a flower that changes colour in different amounts of light and a fire sparkler. I quickly slipped on my new cloak and wondered where I should go. I opened the door to are common room and slipped out. I began exploring and stopped when I saw something ahead. It was almost a silvery outline but that was it and it was moving. The light sometimes made it impossible to see as well. I followed this.. shadow to the library and stopped suddenly when I saw harry emerge with a cloak. He must have one too. He was looking at books probably for Flamel. I was debating telling him and reviling myself when he opened a book that gave a blood curdling scream. He dropped the lamp and went under the clock as I heard footsteps. I raced after him past Filch. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but heard filch and Snape talking about a student out of bed. So he only thinks there's one. I had lost track of harry and decided to hurry back to our common room. When I was safe I pulled off my cloak and went to bed.

The Next couple day were boring for the next part except I had a snowball fight with Fred and George which was fun and as the Christmas holidays closed one question was still in my mind. What was the philosopher stone?


	10. A dealing in the forest?

**Chapter-10**

Wood had been training us hard for the next match which was with Hufflepuff. Even though the mud and rain we were out there every other day but I could understand why. Snape was to referee are next game and if we won we would be ahead of Slythrien. I Was praying we would win clean and fast because I wanted to be ahead of my stupid brother house. I was walking out of the library this morning after finding out what the philosophers stone was and saw him bind Neville's legs together. I slipped my wand out and made his pants drop though and helped Neville to the common room. He insisted on going in first even though he was still bound(He had started hopping the halls while I was dealing with my brother) and we wound up meeting Harry Ron and Hermione. I quickly hurried upstairs to look again at my magical stones a guide to which is which. I had taken it out of the library. The Philosophers stone creator of the elixir of life. Well no wonder Snape wanted it so bad I thought as Hermione came up and ran right back down with a book. I sighed and put the book on my nightstand and fell asleep.

The weeks leading up to the game became more and more terrifying. It would be great if we one but how the heck were we gonna win with Snape being the referee. As we headed out onto the field I gulped as Dumbledore was there. We mounted our brooms and started off only to get blasted for a hufflepuff penalty. I no time at all harry did a noise dive and caught the snitch ending the game in 5 minutes. I hurried off to my room and started getting ready for bed when my cloak slipped from the top of my trunk. I looked out side. What the heck it was a nice night I thought as I pulled the cloak over and headed outside. The Night air was crisp and fresh and I smiled. Everyone else was at supper and its not like I would be missed. I also heard where the kitchens were from Fred and George if I got hungry. Harry Was against the broom shed and I kept walking to the forbidden forest edge when I saw a hooded figure coming out of the castle. It had to have been Snape I thought as he headed in the forest and followed him silently. He picked up speed and I followed carefully not to trip. He looked back once but when he saw nothing continued on. He stopped in front of another person who I realized was professor Quirrell!

"Don't K-Know why you wanted to meet me here S Severus" Quirrell stuttered and I walked a bit closer to listen.

"Oh I thought it would be better to talk away from students after all they aren't supposed to know about the Philosophers stone" Snape replied. Quirrell mumbled something I could hear but Snape had cut him off again

"Have you got past the dog yet" Snape asked "You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell"

"I'I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean" Snape snapped. An owl hooted and I heard twigs snapping; I looked up to see harry on a Broom. Snape had not seemed to notice as he had kept talking

"Your little hocuspocus I'm waiting" Snape said. Quirrell mumbled an I don't know and Snape said they would talk again soon and left. I was about to leave when I heard Quirrell speak.

"He doesn't understand what he is doing" Quirrell mumbled" He never will" with that Quirrell walked along and I followed him out.

As I sat in my room stroking the cloak I thought about what was going on. I slipped the cloak under my bed knowing this would not be the last time I would be using it.


End file.
